This is nice
by Shadz101
Summary: Giratina is left in his opposite dimension. He stumbles upon a field of flowers, and makes his first wish. His life changes meeting a Shaymin. a one shot type thing, -not dangerous, just some words here and there but there not too bad.- Read to find out what happens *I know I fail at summaries but I like this story :D*


He was large. and resembled a centipede. He had six large stump legs, and a thick tail that had a large thick vertical line on it, and on the line were red horizontal strips. He had golden claws and rings on each of his stump legs. Not to mention he had three half gold rings trailing on his neck, with red stripes that seemed to connect them, as well as resemble a ribcage. He had misplaced wings on his back, they were pitch black, and had red claws jutting from them. He never bothered to mist them away, because he didn't really care what people, and Pokemon alike thought of them. They were wings, and they were to stay that way.

"Why the hell am I here..."

He let his gaze scan the field filled with grass. He admired the moons light shimmering on the blades of grass for a moment. He then thought of why he was here, he can't even consider that Arceus had lifted his banishment, let alone let him come back to live in peace, if so, He didn't think that Palkia or Dialga would've even think of allowing him to escape the opposite dimension. He lugged his body forward, thinking better to walk rather than to stand and do nothing. he went in a random direction, thinking it really didn't matter where he went.

"What was she thinking? is Arceus playing a game or something with me?"

He grumbled, and noticed a furret, curled in slumber in the grass. The fur was vanilla and chocolate, and seemed to mimic the look of soft silk, it complimented her sweet looking face as small snores escaped her slightly agape mouth. He shifted around her, his tail heavily following him, just missing her sweet softness. Of course to him, she was the size of a large mouse, He cursed at his body.

"Why can't I at least be as small as everyone else?"

grumbled from his throat silently, it annoyed him. the only ones who were even half his size were most legionaries, but even most of them were smaller than him. It annoyed him, he was so huge, and his legs were stumps, for crying out loud he can't even bend them! he can't sit, even in his other form, he a centipede, a ginormous centipede that can either fly, or stand on stumps. He can't sit. He can't jump, he can't fly in this form. it peeved him. And he was so huge, almost everything was so small and tiny compared to him. And they wonder why he's violent, why he rampaged, and why he was so annoyed all the time.

"Damn it. Why am I so different..."

He grumbled to himself. He stopped as he saw flowers cover the field. every where there were different types of flowers, different varieties. there was one that reminded him of himself in the middle, it was gray, with red and black petals, and they were each tipped with gold. it was the only of its kind in the middle of the bright flowers, bigger than the rest. his mind mulled over it.

"Arceus"

He began his wish. praying that it would come true.

"Give me something. or rather some one to stand with me"

His words were hush. And as soon as they were heard by the world. And the world seemed to stop, the wind had halted, the moon seemed to pause in its radiating glow, and even the crickets stopped singing. Silence. utter complete silence. He sulked at this, taking it as an automatic refusal to his only request, his only wish. How depressing.

But then, a sweet yawn filled the silence. He looked up slightly, seeing a small bush with pink flowers on each side. It popped up a little revealing a sweet pale face. Another yawn escaped her small muzzle. He couldn't help but blink at the small creature, invading his moment of depression, though hope shimmered in the depths of his heart.

"O-oh, Hi there mr."

She opened her eyes, they were a vibrant pink, as vibrant and beautiful as her voice. She had looked up to him with a welcoming smile on her maw. He only blinked again at her. Strange little one. She was much much smaller than him, so small he could easily mistake her for a tiny bush that just happened to be living around the fields, or forests.

"Whats your name mr.?"

She kneeled into more of a sitting position, her small pale white legs now visible, as he kneeled down slightly. His red eyes shifting over her small being, making sure she was in fact not a figment of his minds imagination. He soon blinked, and looked down a little finding it not a dream, as she made a confused and slightly irritated face at him.

"Hey, I know you heard me!"

He looked back to her. This is the first contact he's had with another living being since 50 years ago. He didn't know how to answer, for his voice, he didn't wish to scare her away with his deep voice, though he was surprised already that she was not intimidated by his size.

"Dusk"

His deep voice rumbled in a seemingly calm manner, while inside he had some how lost his nerve to some degree, expecting her to run away from him in fear.

"That's a nice name, mines Flame"

He looked to her, puzzled. _'Her parents are imaginative' _He thought sarcastically, but took her name to heart, seeping deep into his memory to be held for more than a millennium. Though he was unaware of this. She also thought the same of his name, and un knowingly kept it in her minds treasure case.

"I see you don't talk much, do ya Dusk?"

She strolled closer to him, smiling as she lost distance between them both. He blinked. _'I must be dreaming' _He thought. it can't be real, She shows no fear of him, no hate towards him, no negativity what so ever. This is a first. in his eyes she was a small goddess, simply for showing no signs of such things.

"Hey Dusk?"

He looked to her pink eyes, attentively waiting her to ask what ever she wished. He had already trusted her, though he knew nothing of the worlds good, he held a unyielding trust to those whom show him no negativity, which was rare, so rare that this was the first time really.

"Can I sleep next to you? It's really cold tonight"

She shivered, as if proving a point. He some how bent his stumps for legs, and laid on his side, curling up slightly, his tail opened for her to come into his embrace. She brightened and darted into his chest, his face on the other side of her, He then circled his tail all the way, to keep intruders away. She yawned and curled herself against his chest, nuzzling slightly, as she looked like a small pink flowered bush again. He smiled for the first time and leaned his neck closer to her, succeeding in nudging her sleeping form, and fell asleep as well.

The stars shimmered over them both. And Arceus was seen in them, smiling down on them both, as she disappeared and gave them both a small good luck, though it was silent and only heard in the most calm of sleeps.


End file.
